Let Me Sing You A Love Song
by Slashy-boi
Summary: After things go wrong one night Ryan would do anything to get Troy to forgive him TRYAN SLASH
1. Redone Chapter 1

Well this is my re-done chapter with a totally new story line. This story line is a exaggerated (but mostly true) version of my own love over the two months that I was gone (Anyone Miss Me?) . Oh And Im Not Quite As Spoiled At Ryan Evans, But Im Admittantly Spoiled. Anyways What Is Getting To Is The Characters Will Not Be Like Me Or Anyone I Know

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own these characters or places they are owner by their respective owners.

All I own is a computer and this storyline

* * *

"_Ryan I've always loved you ." Came that voice that made Ryan melt every time he heard it. The Voice of the one and only Troy Bolton._

"_Troy, I have a confession" Stuttered the beautiful blonde, "I love you too" With those words finally off his chest Ryan Evans was doing something he'd been waiting at least 5 years for , he was leaning in for a taste of "The Playmaker's" sweet and luscious lips._

_**And I Hate How Much I Love You So**_

**And I Hate How Much I Love You Boy**

**I Cant Stand how Much I Need Ya**

**And I Hate How Much I Love You Boy**

**But I Just Can't Let You Go**

For the first time in his life Ryan Evans hated a Rihanna song. As he went to switch off his alarm clock he couldn't help but linger on the dream he just had and wondering if one day what he was dreaming about would come true. Of Course it wouldn't come true Troy Bolton was one of the straightest guys Ryan knew, besides Ryan wasn't hot enough to even get a gay boyfriend. Brushing the sleep out of his eyes Ryan blindly stumbled to his walk-in closet. "If I cant make him love me maybe I can wear an outfit to catch his eye." Thought the blonde as he picked out his favourite pink designer dress shirt and Calvin Klein Jeans.

"Ryan if you don't hurry the fuck up we're going to be late," Came a shrill shout from none other than the Ice Queen he called his sister.

" Im taking my own car today Shar." Responded Ryan, he just couldn't wait to drive his new birthday present. Ryan's Birthday was never anything compared to Sharpay's. Of Course he got expensive presents like a new Volvo C70 Convertible, but there was no party. Troy Gabby, and Kelsi called him to wish him a happy birthday and his parents give him gifts but other then that just a normal day.

After dressing and eating breakfast Ryan grabbed his keys off the counter and headed to the garage. As the garage door opened he was welcomed by the two chirps from his car to signal the alarm deactivation. Throwing his backpack into the passenger's seat Ryan started his baby for the first time since it was brought home. His baby purred out of the driveway and onto the pavement. Pressing the button to roll the roof back Ryan could feel the air starting to play with his hair, until his hair was blowing in the wind with the roof fully open. But alas all good things come to an end and thus being said the ride was over and Ryan was parked at the school.

"There's my big boy." Came the voice of Gabriella who was leaping off the tailgate of Troy's truck to give Ryan his birthday present.

"For Me?" Asked Ryan who was truly touched by Gabby's thoughtfulness

"Yuppers, all yours unless you want to share of course." responded the beautiful brunet as she handed Ryan the light blue gift bag in her hands.

Ryan took the bag from Gabriella's hand and started unpacking the newspaper balls from inside to expose a tiny pink box. Taking the pink box in his hands Ryan carefully opened it only to see 4 tickets for front row center tickets to the Boys Like Girls concert in one of the local clubs for tonight. " Omi Gawd, these musta cost a fortune" Burst out Ryan who was now suddenly hugging Gabby. "And of course You, Troy, Kelsi, and I are going to the concert.

"Im glad you like them, lets go see if Kelsi and Troy can come. They're in the auditorium." Came the muffled voice of Gabby who was being smothered against Ryan's rock hard chest.

"I'll put these in the trunk then we can go." said Ryan as he replaced the lid on the box and put the box in the trunk of his car.

"Come on, lets go" said Gabby Playfully

"After you my dear." Responded Ryan Who was also playing around.

* * *

Better Or Worse………….R&R

Plus, IM Soooooooooooo Sorry For Redoing This Guys I Hope You Will Still Read It.

Wade


	2. Apology To MY Dear Readers

Im soooooo sorry my dear reading public, its been a really bad two months for me. I know that this excuse is really terrible but here it goes, well I got my computer taken away for calling my aunt some things you should never call a woman(if that's what she is). I fell in and outta love and then in again.

I Am Redoing This Story As My own Romance… I Will Be Characterised Be Ryan And My Love interest Will be played by Troy. I Will Notify All Of My Subscribers When My New Chapter One Is Up.

Wishing You Well

Yours Truly

Wade,

(This is a message from the offices of wade (my room))


End file.
